Kashou Minaduki
is the protagonist of the Nekopara series. Kashou has an interest in baking, especially western style sweets. He opens a bakery called La Soleil. It is implied that Kashou doesn't have the best relationship with his parents because he leaves the household without anyone's consent, though he does have a good relationship with Shigure, his little sister. When he first moves into the bakery, Kashou discovers that two of the family catgirls, Chocola and Vanilla, followed him to the bakery by stowing away in boxes. At first, Kashou is against having them live at the bakery, but is eventually persuaded. Kashou views Chocola and Vanilla almost like small children or little sisters. Appearance Kashou is mostly hidden from view to put the player into a first-person perspective, however he has been shown to have brown hair with bangs on the sides of his face. He also appears to be a young adult in his late teens to early 20s. He wears a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt underneath and black jeans as his normal wear. When he's actively working at La Soleli, he wears a chef uniform. History Early Life Kashou comes from a long family line of chefs. He spends most of the time cooking new sweets in hopes of becoming an accomplished chef but has an estranged relationship with his parents. Despite this, he cares for his little sister, Shigure, and has a well-acquainted relationship with the family's owned Nekos specially with Chocola and Vanilla. NEKOPARA Vol. 1: La Soleil is Now Open! Kashou decided to move away from his family to start his own patisserie shop in the city. He sets up on a small shop/apartment called La Soleli, sporting western-style flairs. While getting to unpack his boxes of cargo, he discovers two unfamiliar boxes in the open. He is then surprised to find out that Chocola and Vanilla, two of his family's Nekos, followed him by stowing away in the boxes. As a result, the two girls are staying by his side. Kashou was reluctant at first, thinking that they shouldn't get involved. He tried to resist Chocola and Vanilla's wishes of staying with him. But as he tried to be repulsive, he started to regret his own actions. In the end, knowing how close Chocola and Vanilla were since when they were younger, Kashou decided to let them stay with him. So Kashou decided to keep Chocola and Vanilla by his side. He made the two his maid employees at the shop. Later, he and the Catgirls went to a local cat shop to find anything relating to raising catgirls; while leaving Chocola and Vanilla doing typical cat instinctual activity. Exiting the store, Kashou was requested by Vanilla to visit the drug store in town and Kashou nonchalantly accepts in slight suspicion. While he and Chocola browse around the drug store, they find that Vanilla is gone. But Chocola later finds her by following her scent. ' Returning to the bakery, the three are preparing for the shop's grand opening. The girls work on thinking of a good impression for themselves while Kashou practices his patisserie techniques in the kitchen. Chocola and Vanilla arrive engrossed with the dessert he was making. So Kashou gave the two a sample of his dessert. Feeling the urge for more, the catgirls tried to cook more for themselves, but the two ended up making a mess onto themselves. So Kashou gave Chocola and Vanilla a bath to get them washed up. While cleaning, he gets a tip from Chocola that it's been awhile since he bathed with her and Vanilla. Kashou begins to think back how he bathed with them since they were young. Then he started thinking of treating the two being like his 'daughters' but tried to dismiss it. Even though, he thought to himself that he's still good at taking care of others. ' The next day, La Soleli started gaining publicity. Kashou was busy in the kitchen cooking more desserts. Chocola and Vanilla occasionally come in to pass on reports to him. As he watches the two work hard, he started showing respect for them as they help out serving to the customers. At break, he treats the two girls with a special cheesecake made specially by himself. They happily dined in ' ' The next day, Kashou is doing his usual rounds at La Soleli. Chocola goes off to make a delivery, even giving him a kiss on the cheek (much to his embarrassment). Eventually he gets into a flustered conversation with the women in the shop about his relationship with Chocola. Later in the kitchen, Vanilla confronts Kashou and points out to his interaction with the women customers and the night before with Chocola. '. The day after that, Kashou sends Chocola off to another delivery, while he asks Vanilla to help him out in the kitchen. ' Just then, Kashou sees Chocola walk in, who watches her arousing Vanilla <(Seriously) MISSING> ' So he had to be intimate with Vanilla, in order to relieve her of her heat. The following night, Kashou, Chocola, and Vanilla sleep together in his room. As the girls sleep, Kashou began thinking of his relationship between Chocola and Vanilla. In the end, he cares for them deeply than he could ever could. The next day, Kashou and Shigure, who decided to visit him, have a lively conversation. She was informed about Chocola and Vanilla's season and health risks. She replied to him that it isn't possible for a catgirl to become ill from heat. She said that the other catgirls are exercising out the heat. Kashou then learned Shigure was the one who lied about the heat being dangerous to Chocola and Vanilla, just so that Kashou can do it with them and make them his catpanions. He then has a brief recollection of his past with his sister as they playfully tease each other. But Kashou can see how great a sister she has become. Later, Kashou, Chocola, and Vanilla visit the amusement park to have a date. They rode roller coasters, take pictures, and visit the aquarium. The girls worry about the store since Kashou closed it for the day; he explained he just want to leave the store aside just for the enjoyment for the girls. Returning home later night, Kashou prepares the bath for the girls and discover them sleeping. They later wake up, apologizing for napping before him, and thank him for the date at the amusement park. Immediately after, the girls begin to express their affection towards Kashou. Kashou assumes the girls are in heat again but they explain that they want to do it with him simply because it seem natural after a date, so Kashou complies. Kashou, Chocola and Vanilla began intimacy altogether, throughout the night and ending at midnight. Later, Kashou suddenly fell ill from overwork. Shigure came to Kashou to care for his health. She tries to convince him to get some rest. He declined at first, but decided it's for his own good. She then leaves the care to ' TBA Nekopara Vol. 0 Kashou has a minor role in Nekopara Vol. 0. During the morning, he left the house early for his usual rounds. He later returned home at mid-noon. Nekopara Vol. 2 TBA Trivia * Kashou's name most likely refers to the Cashew nut. Though it is also possible that it may be "Cat's shoe", which may be less likely. * Kashou is the only character to not have voice acting. ** This feature is basically standard in visual novels, as the games were meant to simulate the player/reader as the protagonist. *Kashou currently has four catpanions, Azuki, Chocola, Coconut, and Vanilla. *Kashou appears to suffer from Acrophobia, evidenced when he is just forced by Chocola and Vanilla's whining to ride Hyakkeijima Sea Paradise's free fall attraction and roller coaster. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Minaduki Family